Currently, wireless communication has become more and more popular. Generally, a configuration for installing a wireless network includes wireless network cards and a wireless Access Point (AP). A wireless AP mainly functions as a bridge between wireless work stations and wired local area network (LAN) in a Media Access Control layer (MAC). With wireless AP, a wireless work station may connect to network quickly and easily.
With an increase in the use and complexity of wireless networks, there is often more than one available wireless AP in office area or other public location. Under current technology, generally, a wireless network card on a user device will access to a wireless AP based on preference order based on local settings of the work station, e.g., setting regarding whether the wireless AP can be authenticated and current channel quality etc. However, when a user is moving in the area, their changing location can lead to changes is channel quality and strength of a wireless AP that their workstation is connected to. At this time, the wireless network card will generally maintain connection with a current wireless AP to which it is connected, and will access another wireless AP only after communication is unavailable. In addition, quality of the connection is usually very poor before handoff (the process of changing from one wireless AP to another). During handoff, the connection between the work station and available wireless APs is severed for a short period of time. Thus, the device of the user, e.g., the work station, uses a large amount of power before the handoff due to increased energy requirements to transmit data. In addition, the speed of communication, before the handoff, is relatively low due to poor channel quality, thereby affecting performance of the whole network.